Barrage
|manufacturer = |price = $2,121,350 $1,595,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Dune FAV |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic Barrage |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 }} |wheeltype = Sports |flags = }} |modelname = barrage |handlingname = BARRAGE |textlabelname = BARRAGE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Barrage is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Barrage is an off-road buggy seemingly based on the , having a similar front end, cabin framing and several objects typical of a military buggy. The Barrage features a small bumper with ammo boxes on the front, with the corresponding headlights on either side. A large LED floodlight bar is seen on the roof and a spare tire on the rear bed. Numerous tubular frames protects the frontal area of the vehicle, starting from the cabin, passing on the sides of the hood and ends in another frame protecting the small front end, above the headlights, as well as stepsides and the spare wheel frames of the truck bed. Two weapons can be found mounted on the front turret ring and on the rear end frame. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The Barrage has great top speed and acceleration thanks to its lightweight design. The off-road wheels and the high suspension allows it to cross terrain and small obstacles with no trouble. However, its light armor and exposed cabin can be an issue during a fight, as the driver would get easily killed if the vehicle is not moving, leaving the gunners and the vehicle itself vulnerable to enemy fire or explosives. *The front turret has 360 degree coverage and can be easily accessed by one of the front occupants, serving as the primary/offensive option. By default comes with a , but can be replaced with a three-barreled .50 caliber Minigun. *The rear turret, on the other part, offers a ~110 degree coverage, being intended for rear defense. By default comes with a Browning M2HB .50 caliber machine gun, but can be replaced with either a GAU-19 three-barreled .50 caliber Minigun or a with infinite ammunition . GTA Online Overview Barrage= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Gun= |-| Minigun= |-| Grenade Launcher= Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online The Barrage is only able to be modified at a Vehicle Workshop from a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery Grand Theft Auto Online Barrage-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Barrage on Warstock Cache & Carry. Barrage-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Barrage on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry, for $2,121,350 or for $1,595,000 (trade price after completing the Barrage setup mission as the heist leader). Changes Trivia Grand Theft Auto Online *One of the options for the "Durbar Half-Cage" group is named "Carbon Half Durbar Cage", which is a bit inconsistent with the rest of the options. See Also *Dune FAV - Another weaponized buggy featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles